


O Ancient One

by lferion



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Time - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-15
Updated: 2007-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos, memory and time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Ancient One

**Author's Note:**

> I am Certainly Not Panzer-Davis, but it isn't as though they have a lock on the concept of either Time or History :-).
> 
> Inspired by my initial marathon of Methos' episodes, in fall of 2006.
> 
> Thank you to Tem-ve and elke_tanzer for comment and crit.

  
***

O Ancient One  
Traversing time the slow way round  
Life more than plain existance  
Or mere endurance sere:  
Experience that never fades  
Knowing, growing strong  
Bourn of breath and blades

What memories:  
A quarter-score millenia  
Of hours, days and centuries,  
Months and minutes, years -  
Each moment singular and brief  
Measured by the edge  
Of Energy and grief

And what is time?  
The endless march of moments run -  
The flickering of mortal spans:  
Stone and bone and bronze  
Remain within the iron song  
Of piercing Presence  
Watchful, fierce and long.

***


End file.
